


nap, interrupted

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, doctor Chopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Zoro is much more compliant when he's asleep.Backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Kudos: 24





	nap, interrupted

Chopper found that some patients were a lot more cooperative when they were unconscious. Now, that wasn’t to say that Zoro didn’t accept his care when he was awake. He was just a little… difficult to work with at times, that’s all.

Difficulties aside, someone had to cut his stitches eventually, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. Zoro was snoozing away on the deck in his usual afternoon nap when Chopper approached him. He shrugged his medical bag off of his shoulders before he got to work, carefully snipping the sutures one by one.

He was nearly done when Zoro flinched in his sleep, causing the scissors to poke at his scar. He awoke with a grunt, reaching for one of the swords propped up beside him, and Chopper scrambled to put some distance between them.

Zoro’s gaze darted around the deck, still with a firm grip on the sword’s hilt. When he finally spotted Chopper, his stiff posture relaxed. “The hell are you doing?” he asked.

“I was… cutting your stitches,” Chopper replied, his head hanging low. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Zoro looked down at what had previously been a pretty nasty gash in his forearm. It seemed to be healing nicely, save for the small red mark where the scissors had poked him. “You couldn’t wait until I was awake?” he asked. 

“Well… you tend to squirm around a lot whenever I try,” Chopper reasoned. “But I guess being asleep didn’t make it any better, huh?”

Zoro chuckled. “Just come over and finish the job, I’ll stay still.”


End file.
